Songs For The Unsung Villains
by The Odd One95
Summary: Everyone needs a song... song challenge, rules inside. Unsung Villains universe.


**(Trying to pick up a challenge: 10 songs, ten drabbles, probably a couple different pairings, but VILLAINS ONLY. This is the Unsung Villains universe.**

**Here's the rules for it:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Lets do this!)**

1 ANGEL AND KYD WYKKYD, ALICE BY AVRIL LAVIGNE

Angel was a girl from a convent, hadn't even seen the world.

When she ran away, she didn't know what to do... she had fallen into a whole new world, which she had been protected and sheltered from.

She managed to survive for two weeks until a HIVE recruiter found her.

When she entered the HIVE and was put in a group, the first person she met out of that group was a boy named Elliot, codenamed Kyd Wykkyd.

She didn't know what to do. But she had found an ally, a friend... and a lover.

* * *

><p>2 BLACKFIRE AND JOHNNY RANCID, AIRPLANES BY B.O.B<p>

"Johnny, what is flying above us?"

Blackfire may have known more about earth than the average alien, but she was still confused by a very few things.

Johnny glanced up. "Airplanes." "Oh." Blackfire looked slightly disappointed. "What did you think they were?" He asked. Blackfire stayed quiet for a couple seconds, then she said, "Shooting stars... I heard if you wish on one, your wish comes true."

Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but then Blackfire smiled and said, "I'll wish anyway." She stared quite intently at a plane, then smiled. "What you wish for?" Johnny ask. Blackfire giggled and said, "Isn't it obvious, to be forever with you."

* * *

><p>3 SHIMMER AND PRIVATE HIVE, WAKING UP IN VEGAS BY KATY PERRY<p>

Private HIVE groaned. Ow... headache, really bad headache.

His eyes opened and he tried remembering last night, lots of booze, Johnny and Blackfire making out in the hottub and then...

Oh shit.

The Private sat up, realizing his surroundings. A very nice hotel room, and judging by the sheets, very expensive.

Then he looked down to see Shimmer softly snoring beside him. "Uh... Selinda?" He said nervously. Then he glanced down at his LEFT hand.

A gold band on a very conspicuous finger.

Shimmer groaned and woke up. "Bailey, what the heck is going on... and... oh SHIT." She had also noticed the ring. And the fact she was hand cuffed to the headboard.

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.

Mammoth was going to squish him.

* * *

><p>4 BILLY NUMEROUS AND KITTEN, NEED YOU NOW BY LADY ANTEBELLUM<p>

Billy glanced at the bottle of whiskey in his right hand.

He and Kitten had fought, couldn't remember what it was about.

But he had almost hit her.

He took another swig and glanced at the clock. Quarter after one... he should be getting back.

Someone walked into the bar and Billy looked up. It was Kitten. "Hey Kit..." He said softly. Kitten sat down beside him. "Hey, Billy... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a big deal about it." Billy looked at her and he said, "I almost HIT you, Kitten... that is unforgivable." Kitten nodded. "True... but I need you, Billy. You're the only person that I can't live without.

"And I love you."

Billy smiled sadly. Kitten pecked him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p>5 PUNK ROCKET AND ARGENT, RIGHT ROUND BY FLO RIDA<p>

Punk didn't get too drunk usually.

But this was one of those nights.

He glanced at the glass again and then looked at the stage and got quite the shock.

He recognized her straight through the holo-ring. "Antonia, what the heck?" He hissed. Argent glanced down and winked. "Special mission. Enjoy the show, Thomas." She mouthed, grabbing the pole.

For a second, Punk thought he was dreaming. The one girl he dreamed about, in a skimpy outfit, POLE DANCING.

She hopped offstage and winked at him when the song finished. "Like it, Thomas?" She whispered, leaning forward. "Course, love. But..." He pulled her onto his lap. "Lets help make your cover more convincing, alright?" Argent chuckled.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>6 CHESHIRE AND SPEEDY, ALEJANDRO<p>

Cheshire waited patiently on the roof.

It didn't take long for the boy of her dreams, Roy Harper, AKA Speedy to walk up there.

"Hello, Jade." He whispered, caressing her cheek.

Cheshire caught his hand. "Roy... should we be doing this anymore?" Speedy looked rather surprised. "Why, Jade, you embarrassed?" "Course not. But... its not exactly a healthy relationship." She mumbled.

"Can't ever let you go, Jade. Don't ask me to." Speedy said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>7 BLACKFIRE AND JOHNY RANCID, E.T. BY KATY PERRY.<p>

Johnny watched his girl again.

Blackfire was flying around the sky, something she did to practice battle maneuvers, or just to show off to her boy friend.

Which option it was, Johnny couldn't figure out.

Blackfire landed and smiled at Johnny. "Hello." She said. Johnny smirked and said, "At times like this, I wonder why you stay with someone as normal as me." "Simple. You aren't." Blackfire said.

Blackfire removed a couple bands of armor on her right arm. "You are my lucky star." A new tattoo, with Johnny's name inside. Johnny's eyes were huge. "Nice, Komand'r." Blackfire winked. "Time for me to abduct you away."

The roof for the new base luckily had a lockable trap door... not that that helped much for the noise.

* * *

><p>8 KITTEN AND FANGBILLY, GUNPOWDER AND LEAD MIRANDA LAMBERT

Kitten clutched her cheek. "You did not just hit me!" She growled, clutching her cheek.

Fang's red eyes narrowed. "You were asking for it, you brat." He tossed another hit at her, but Kitten caught his arm. "You REALLY don't think I'm a wimp, do you?" She snapped. Fang shook free his arm and swung, catching her on the neck.

Kitten backed up, but her eyes were alight. "I'm not made of sugar and spice, you bastard." She growled, charging. She caught Fang in the gut twice, and in the left side of his face.

Fang backed off and jumped away.

Kitten walked into the bar, flipping him off. "I'm GLAD we're over!" She snapped. She sat by a boy with brown hair. "Got a problem?" She asked. "Nope. You got one?" He asked in a southern drawl.

* * *

><p>9 GIZMO AND MELVIN, HOT AIR BALLOON BY OWL CITY<p>

Gizmo glanced over at Melvin. "What are you drawing?" He asked. "Nothing..." She said, giggling. "Really, lemme see!" Gizmo grabbed it despite Melvin's protests of it not being done.

It was a picture of him and Melvin in a hot air balloon, flying over Jump City.

"I've always wanted to go on one of those." Melvin said with a sigh.

Gizmo nodded.

THREE DAYS LATER...

"Gizmo, did you set this up?" "Maaaybee..."

The two had snuck into a hot air balloon, and Gizmo 'accidentally' cut it loose, sending them flying. "This is fun!" Melvin said, flinging her arms out and letting the air blow her hair around.

Gizmo had learned how to steer one of those things, so the two spent the day flying over Jump City... until Raven and Angel found them.

* * *

><p>10 SEE-MORE AND JINXDANAE, STAND BY RASCAL FLATTS

See-More watched bitterly from a rooftop as Jinx and The New Flash ran out of the chapel.

"You still jealous?" His girlfriend asked. "I guess. You mad, Danae?" He asked.

The girl shook her head no. "Of course not. You had your heart smashed, I've been there and done that." See-More nodded.

Danae smiled and said, thoughtfully, "You know... this will make you stronger. Putting this behind you." "Will I have to do it alone?" See-More joked. Danae smiled. "Course not. I'll help you get back in the race." She kissed his cheek gently.

**(… THIS WAS FUN!**

** I wanna do it again sometime. Probably with other pairings.**

** I am working on getting the Teenage Syndicate up... just a certain artist sibling is HOLDING BACK ON ME! Grr... Don't worry, I'll get her to draw the pics soon. Then I'll start publishing!**

**By the way... I'm thinking about elaborating more on drabble 3, tell me if I should or not in the reviews (HINT HINT).**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
